


Just Don't Let Me Disappear

by emjace



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I dont want to tag underage but they're both only 13, M/M, Uncle Ben hasn't died yet, doesn't really fit webb canon obviously but it could if you squint, i may have teared up writing it, its sad and mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjace/pseuds/emjace
Summary: “It’s so unfair,” Peter muttered, and he was right. It was unfair. There was no reason for Harry’s father to send him to a boarding school besides the fact that Norman just didn’t want to deal with him anymore. Harry knew that and it made him angry. But now, with Peter sitting next to him, his only friend in the world, he just felt scared.ORHarry is leaving in the morning and has to leave behind Peter, the one person he cares about. They don't get enough time to figure things out.





	Just Don't Let Me Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> title from secrets by onerepublic

“So, this is it,” Peter said, staring down at the floor. His hands were braced on the edge of the bed either side of him and he had on his glasses that Harry always thought were dorky.

“I guess so,” Harry mumbled sadly. He was avoiding looking at Peter the best he could. It hurt too much.

Peter let out a sigh and Harry swore he could hear the threat of tears. “It’s so unfair,” Peter muttered, and he was right. It was unfair. There was no reason for Harry’s father to send him to a boarding school besides the fact that Norman just didn’t want to deal with him anymore. Harry knew that and it made him angry. But now, with Peter sitting next to him, his only friend in the world, he just felt scared.

“It’s not like I’m never coming back, you know,” Harry said anyways, for Peter’s sake. “I’ll come home for Christmas and summer and stuff. You can’t get rid of me that easily, Parker.” He forced a small grin, finally looking up towards his friend. When Peter looked up as well, Harry could see the tears he was trying so hard to hold back.

“You’ll write me though, right?” Peter asked and his voice danced on the brink of desperate. Harry’s already broken heart sunk further in his chest.

“Of course,” he assured. “Whenever I can.”

Peter smiled a bit, but Harry could tell it was only half-hearted. Their eyes both drifted to the clock. It was getting late.

“Do you want me to stay?” Peter asked, his teeth worrying at his bottom lip.

“No, it’s okay. I’ll be alright,” Harry told him. He didn’t want to make this harder on either of them.

“It’s not a big deal. I can call my uncle and just have him pick me up in the morning.”

“It’s fine, really.”

“Harry.” Peter gave him a look, a look he knew meant ‘shut up, you idiot.’ He was used to that look. He was going to miss that look.

“Okay,” Harry said, all arguments dying in his head. Peter always got his way when Harry was involved, even if it took a little bit of wearing down.

Peter let out another sigh and looked back down. He shifted and his face contorted into somewhat of a nervous expression. Harry noticed one of his hands balling up into a small fist and he was just about to ask what was wrong when Peter blurted out, “Can I do something? Just this one thing?”  
A little surprised, Harry just nodded, and then when he realized Peter couldn’t see it because of whole avoiding eye contact when possible thing, he mumbled, “Yeah, sure.”

It looked like Peter was still trying to decide something in his head. Harry was going to explain to him that it’s okay, whatever it is, but words died in his throat as Peter finally turned to him and rested a hand on his cheek. Peter moved closer to him, their faces just inches apart and Harry could feel Peter’s nervous breath against his skin. Peter’s eyes were open, searching, and then they closed as he moved in and gently pressed their lips together.

Harry was too shocked to do anything. It only lasted for a few seconds and then Peter pulled away, their faces a few inches away again. Harry stared at him, wide-eyed. That was his first kiss, and Peter’s too.

“Peter,” he breathed, but Peter stopped him.

“Please, don’t say anything.” He sounded defeated, like he lost something in that moment. Harry wanted to fix that, to do anything to make Peter happy again. He also wanted to kiss him again. So he did.

Harry closed the distance between them and kissed him. His arms went around Peter to pull his body closer and Peter’s other hand went up to cup Harry’s other cheek. This kiss lasted much longer, their lips moving together in time.

When they finally pulled away, their foreheads pressed together and noses knocking into each other, Peter started to cry silently. The crystal clear tears rolled down his cheeks and Harry’s thumb came up to swipe them away.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Harry whispered, like it was a secret between the two of them. Peter’s lips curled into a smile.

“I’m gonna miss you, too.”

As he had insisted, Peter stayed the night, curled up against Harry in his bed. His arms were around Harry’s neck and his head tucked into his chest. Harry held him, his head resting on top of Peter’s. It was like that that Peter slept and Harry stayed awake, thinking about just how unfair his life had become and how much harder it would be to leave in the morning now.

Hours later, they stood in the lobby of the building, Norman Osborn watching on impatiently as they hugged for dear life. Peter was crying again and Harry was doing his best not to. He held onto his friend tightly, like he was soaking up all the hugs he wouldn’t be able to get for the next few months.

“It’s gonna be okay, Pete,” he said softly, reassuring both Peter and himself. From behind them, his father coughed pointedly and they finally separated, Peter’s hands still on Harry’s shoulders.

“You better write to me. You have to tell me about everything. Promise me,” Peter said and his voice was pleading.

Harry nodded. “I promise.” Peter’s hands squeezed his shoulders and they gave each other weak smiles.

“Come on, Harry. The car is waiting,” Norman said, checking his watch for probably the fifth time.

Peter’s hand dropped to Harry’s arm and followed all the way to his hand as Harry started towards the door. Peter’s hand squeezed his own tightly in a final attempt of begging him to stay, although they both knew that wasn’t an option. Harry turned away, not baring to look at Peter’s broken expression anymore. He followed his father out the door and to the limo that was waiting. He turned once before getting in to see Peter’s hand pressed against the glass, watching him go. Feeling his heart grow heavy in his chest, Harry sat down and the door was closed, severing the only real connection he had with someone else.

As the car pulled away, Harry felt his eyes water and rubbed at them to try and hide it. He didn’t want his father to call him weak. He was going to try to be strong this once.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr https://nbspiderkid.tumblr.com/ (feel free to request a fic/send me a prompt)


End file.
